A Promise To An Old Friend
by Oreadno
Summary: My very first fanfic. I hope y'all don't hate it! Margaret remembers a promise she made. Please read and review I can use all the constructive criticism I can get!
1. Default Chapter

A Promise To An Old Friend

Margaret stared out the windshield of her car as the endless miles passed by. She still could hardly believe she was doing this. Her car pointed northward; she headed toward an unknown, uncertain future.

She'd been back from Korea for five years, but it was only in the past two months that she had truly begun to take control of her life. Despite her big speech at the 4077th farewell banquet, within weeks of being stateside she had fallen back into her old pattern of letting her father dictate her actions, and to a great extent, control her life.

Al Houlihan had accepted her working at Fort Sam Houston, and had even moved to San Antonio to be closer to her. Margaret made no objections. Within six months, her father had called in some favors and she was promoted to lieutenant colonel. Shortly after that, her father steered her toward another lieutenant colonel that he'd befriended. Margaret acquiesced to her father's urgings and the two began dating.. Al Houlihan smiled with pride and a certain amount of smugness. Things were going exactly as he wanted them to.

After a year of dating, Margaret found herself in a small base chapel, being married to Lt. Col. Kevin Delaney, her father beaming from his seat. As she repeated her vows in a voice as clinical and dispassionate as that which she used in the O. R., something seemed to dry up within her.

Her mind flew back to her wedding in Korea. She remembered the wedding gown, compliments of Kilinger; Col. Potter's solemn face, compliments of a tremedous hangover; Radar's clumsy redition of "The Wedding March" and Father Mulcahy presiding over it all. Even foreshortened as it had been due to the arrival of casualties, it had been more romantic, more _real_ than this wedding was.At least then, the two being married had professed to love each other, whether they truly did or not.Here, one was marrying to please her father, while the other was marrying for what that father might be able to do for his career.

After the wedding they took a brief honeywoon trip to Galveston, where it rained every day. Not a promising start to a marriage. The sex was obligatory and perfunctory. Margaret realized that she'd shared more true passion with Frank Burns than she did with Kevin, and slowly but surely her emotions froze up inside her.

For over four years, Margaret stayed in this loveless union. Her father pulled some more strings, and Kevin made colonel. When he began to cheat on her, Margaret felt mostly relief that her marital obligation was at an end. She thanked heaven every day that there had been no children. As much as she wanted kids, she didn't want them with Kevin.

For four years, Margaret had been an automaton, working at the hospital during the day, enduring her loveless marriage at night. Then, two months ago"Howitzer Al" Houlihan had died. he'd been found dead in a cheap motel with an even cheaper hooker. When the reality of it hit Margaret, instead of sorrow, she felt an immense freedom. Now, with her father gone, she could truly be her own person.

On the day her father was buried, she instituted divorce proceedings against Kevin. He did not contest/ She settled her father's estate, then sat down to do some hard thinking about her life, and in her mind a warm, friendly voice admonished her gently:

_I know you've got your career all planned out, but don't forget to have a happy life, too._

Colonel Potter's parting words. She remembered them as if he'd spoken them only yesterday. And she'd promised him she would. She came to the decision that it was time for her to honor that promise. She resigned her commission, settled her affairs in San Antonio, said goodbye to the few acquaintances she'd made, and climbed into her car to find the one man who had meant more to her, good and bad, than any other in her life.


	2. Part 2

A Promise to an Old Friend Part 2

Standard Disclaimer: I wouldn't be broke and unemployed if I owned these characters.

Margaret awoke from a fitful slumber. 5 AM, as usual. Military training was hard to forget. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she remembered where she was. She was in a small roadside motel room. When she remebered why she was there, she began trembling as the fear hit her. Her biggest fear, stronger and more deep-rooted than her fear of loud noises, was her fear of change, of the unknown. For Margaret change meant loss of safety and security. This fear had led her to choose a career in the Army. After all, the Army was what she knew best. She was an Army brat, following her father to every posting he'd had. The army fed her need for order and discipline and kept her fear of change at bay. Even when she was sent to Korea, where chaos was the norm and her fear almost overwhelmed her, she had the structure and stability of the Army, with its' rules and regulations, to fall back on. It made her a little more inflexible, a little more by-the-book than some, but it offered her the safety of familiarity. It also kept her rather isolated, made friendships difficult, because she didn't want anyone to know how truly frightened she was. Not even Frank or Donald had known. She suspected that Hawkeye knew, but then he'd always been able to see through pretense of any kind and discern the truth. Somehow. she didn't mind his knowing. She knew he'd never betray her secret. In some ways it was nice having him know. There were many times when he would quietly lend her some of his strength, given her something to lean on when she'd needed it. She knew, deep down, despite her claims to the contrary, he respected her. The outward shell, the mask she put on of the strictly military major he did not respect, but the person behind the mask he did.

Margaret rose and went to look out the window. Though it was still dark, a lightening in the east told her the sun would soon be up. Moving away from the window, she went to the small bathroom turned on the taps in the shower. Adjusting the water temperature, she still marveled at being able to take a hot shower whenever she wanted. She shook her head at the memory of all the cold showers she'd had to take back at the 4077th. After her shower, she dressed quickly and repacked her suitcase. Picking it up, she walked to the motel office and turned her room key in to the still-yawning desk clerk. Putting her suitcase in the trunk, she climbed behind the wheel of her car. Pushing her fears to the back of her mind, she headed out towards the unknown. Well, not exactly unknown.


	3. Part 3

A Promise To An Old Friend Part 3

Standard Disclaimer: I wouldn't be unemployed and broke if I owned these characters.

It was late, after dark when Margaret pulled into town. She'd almost stopped a few hundred miles back, but had been afraid she might lose her nerve about what she was doing and turn back. She drove around the small town until she found a nice looking motel. She checked in and then took a walk until she found an open diner. She was too nervous to eat much, so she ordered a bowl of seafood chowder that turned out to be delicious. After eating, she slowly strolled back in the direction of her motel, trying to calm herself. As she rounded a corner, a small girl with long honey-colored curls accidentally ran into her. Margaret caught the girl before she fell backwards and set her on her feet again.

"Sorry!" the little girl said, giving Margaret a sunny smile before taking off again.

Margaret sighed as she watched the little girl disappear down the street. She continued on towards her motel, lost in her thoughts, until she caught a glimps of the ocean down a side street. She turned her steps in that direction and carefully made her way down a small drop until she found a nook, sheltered from the breeze, where she could look out at the moonlight glimmering on the water. The little girl had tourned her thoughts toward her own childhood. She couldn't in all honesty say it had been a happy childhood. She hadn't had many friends due to her father's peripatetic Army career. Moving every year or two tended to preclude close friendships, she, her mother, and her sister had been the dutiful Army family, ready to pack up and move whenever her father was transferred to a new base.

She thought about her father. She'd always tried to please him, but had never seemed able to do it. She remembered being envious of some of her classmate's relationships with their fathers. Her own father was pure military. Strict, domineering, undemonstrative, and not visibly affectionate. Occasionally, after she'd joined the Army he'd shown some small enthusiasm for one of her accomplishments, but it had always been tempered with criticism for another part of her life and career. No matter how well she did, it was never good enough. Even when she'd been named head nurse of the 4077th, it wasn't quite enough because she wasn't also second-in-command. She thought back to her father's visit to the 4077th. She'd run herself and her nurses ragged to make everything perfect for his visit. And what did he do? He criticized her nurses! Her nurses were the best damn nurses in all of Korea! Then she'd been so nervous about his being ther that she'd gotten clumsy and embarassed herself in the O.R. Then, that night, he'd attacked her friends Hawkeye and B.J. at the Officer's Club. But when he'd told her about it, he'd made it seem as if it had been Hawkeye and B.J. who were at fault, and had angrily cut his visit short. She'd believed him until Colonel Potter set her straight. When her father had offered to meet her in Tokyo, she'd jumped at the chance, thrilled to spend time with him. But it was not to be. She'd gone to Tokyo, but her father had managed to spend as little time with her as possible. He'd always had an excuse. He had a meeting. He'd run into an old Army buddy he hadn't seen in years. He was tired. Plausible excuses, but she hadn't believed them. That was the beginning of her disillusionment with her father. In the end, out of a seven day leave, she's had breakfast with him twice, and dinner once. After it was over she'd gone back to the 4077th determined to make it up to her nurses and apologize to Hawkeye and B.J.

A cool breeze brought her out of her reverie. She realized she had become quite chilled as she had sat there. She got up and carefully picked her way back to the sidewalk. Wrapping her arms around herself, she quickly walked the few blocks to her motel. She unlocked her door and stepped in out of the wind. Switching on the light, she admired the room. It was much nicer and cheerier than the roadside motels she's been staying in. The walls were a pale blue-green, with paintings of seascapes hanging on them. The furniture was early American in style, in a light colored wood. She went into the bathroom to run herself a hot bath to warm herself. She eased herself into the steamin water and rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes. She soaked like that until the water began to cool. Drying off quickly, she put on her pajamas and climbed wearily into bed. Shutting off the light, she curled up under the covers and wondered what the coming day would bring.

To be continued.


	4. Part 4

A Promise To An Old Friend Part 4

Standard disclaimer applies: I wouldn't be jobless, broke and living in Raleigh, NC if I owned these characters.

Margaret awoke with a start. This was the day. She was nervous, but she hadn't come all this way to chicken out now. She got up and dressed quickly, deciding to go back to the diner for some coffee and a bite to eat before she went to see him. As she walked, she got to see more of the town than she had on the previous night It really was a pretty little place. She could understand why he'd loved it so. At the diner, an older, motherly loking woman brought her order. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering madly now. She lingered over her coffee, trying to work up her courage to do what she'd come to do.

Hawkeye woke and padded downstairs. His father wasn't up yet, so he put on a pot of coffee. He had an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen that day, but he couldn't imagine what. It was his day off, so he decided to walk into town and pick up a few things he needed.

He'd been back from Korea for five years now. The first month he'd been home he'd done little more than eat and sleep. As his tastebuds readjusted to real food he found himself almost gorging at times. But for all he'd eaten, he's put only a few piunds on his tall, lean frame. After a few months, he'd begun to work with his father at his office. It took a while to get used to simply practicing medicine, rather than performing surgery. He'd been content with it for a little over a year, but then he'd gotten a little itchy to pick up a scalpel again. Portland was only an hour away, so he'd gone to the hospital there and arranged to get privileges. Now, whenever anyone from Crabapple Cove needed surgery, if it was within his surgical skills, he took them to Portland and performed the surgery. There weren't many, but it was enough to help him keep his surgical skills sharp. This was his life now. Working with his father and performing the occasional surgery. He knew something was missing, but didn't know or wouldn't admit what it was. He'd kept in touch with many from the 4077th. He talked with BJ almost every week and had gone to California to see him a few times. BJ had also brought Peg and Erin to Crabapple Cove twice. Hawkeye had also gone to Missouri to visit Colonel Potter. He'd reconnected with Trapper John, who had left his philandering ways in Korea, and was now such a devoted husband and father, he seemed to be a totally different man. Hawkeye corresponded with Radar regularly, and even spoke to Charles a few times a year. He'd gotten a few letters from Kellye in Hawaii, and knew that Klinger had finally made it back to the States a few years earlier, as had Father Mulcahy. It was only Margaret that he knew little of. He'd heard she'd stayed in the Army after all and had been stationed at Fort Sam Houston in San Antonio, but that was all. He'd never contacted her. He'd started to, but had always felt awkward. What should he say? What _could_ he say? That goodbye kiss in Korea had seemed to mean something, but when they'd broken it eberything had switched back to casual indefference, with noncommittal goodbyes on both sides.

He looked up as his father came into the kitchen.

"Morning, son," Daniel Pierce said, "Coffee on?"

"Yeah," Hawkeye replied,"Should be ready by now."

He got up and poured coffee for his father and himself.

"Got any plans for the day?" Daniel asked.

"I thought I'd walk down to the drugstore and pick up a few things," was Hawkeye's answer, "Anything you need?"

"Nothing I can think of, offhand."

After breakfast Hawkeye dressed walked into town. His purchases were made quickly so he decided to wander down to the diner for a cup of coffee.

Margaret sipped idly at the last of her coffee. She'd looked up Hawkeye's address in the phone book that morning, but had no idea how to get there. She made up her mind to ask her waitress, reasoning that as a doctor, he'd be fairly well-known in town.

"Everything okay, ma'am?" asked the waitress, who had the name Florence embroidered on her uniform.

"Everything was delicious," Margaret assured her, "I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Hawk, er, Ben Pierce's house?"

"It's okay, dearie, call him Hawkeye," laughed Florence, "I'd bet hardly anyone 'round here even remembers his real name. You a friend of his?"

"I...I served in Korea with him."

"You don't say! Hey, you wouldn't happen to be that Major Houlihan, would you?"

"Well, yes, I am." Margaret was confused, "How did you know?

"Hawkeye's talked about you. Said you were "the best damn nurse in the whole U.S. Army'."

"Oh, I see."

"Not to everyone, mind you. You see me and Daniel, that's his dad, have been friends for about 40 years. Me and Carolyn, that was his mother, grew up together. We were best friends. I've been a widow for almost 20 years and had no family, so Daniel and Hawkeye sorta adopted me into their family. I'm kinda like an aunt to Hawkeye."

"That was very nice of them," Margaret smiled warmily.

"And speak of the devil!" Florence exclaomed, "Here he is!"

Margaret whirled around to see him walking into the diner. The color drained from her face as their eyes locked.

"Margaret...is that you?"

"Hi, Hawkeye," Margaret's voice was weak.

"God, it's great to see you!" he burst out, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Margaret began, trying to sound casual and failing miserably, "A good friend of mine told me I could get great lobster here."

"When did you get here? How long can you stay? Are you on leave? Where are you staying?"

"Hold on! I can only answer one question at a time! Why don't you join me for some coffee and I'll tell you everything."

Hawkeye slid into the chair opposite her. He couldn't believe she was right there in front of him. She hadn't changed much, except her hair, which was a more natural shade of blonde.

Margaret studied his face intently. He still had the same sparkle in his eyes, the same easy smile. The years since she'd last seen him didn't show.

"Well, " she began after their coffee had arrived, "I got in last night. It was rather late, so I didn't call. I didn't want to disturb you if you were already in bed."

"But, Margaret," Hawkeye broke in with a rakish grin, "I've waited for years for you to disturb me in bed!"

Margaret blushed, "I'm staying at theSea Winds Motel. I don't know how long I'm staying; my plans are open-ended. You see, I've resigned my commission..."

"What? You mean you're not Major Houlihan anymore?"

"Lieutenant Colonel, actually, and no, I'm not. I am no longer a member of the Army."

"Wow, that's gonna take some getting used to. You know, I always wondered why you stayed in the Army after Korea. I thought you were gonna get out."

"When I was at the 8063rd I was offered the position of chief OR nurse at Ft. Sam. You know I wanted to have something of a real home and not be transferred regularly. When they told me the job would be reasonably permanent, I took the offer."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"I..uh...I wanted something different," she fumbled with her words, "I...um, could we go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure," hawkeye had never seen Margaret so unsure of herself.

They paid their checks and walked towards the beach.

"A lot of things happened after I left the 4077th," Margaret began, "Suddenly I felt like there was this big hole in me, in my life. I was leaving what had been, good and bad, my family for 3 years.That was a wrench.Then the thought of leaving the Army began to scare me. I'd never really been a civilian. I'd grown up in the Army; I was an Army brat. It was all I'd ever really known. My biggest problem was that I didn't want to move every year or two. Do you know I'm as good at packing up to move as I am in the OR? When I was told the position at Ft. Sam would be semi-permanent, I jumped at it. I would finally be able to have a real home. That is, if you consider a one bedroom apartment a real home. Then my father moved to San Antonio to be closer to me. I was thrilled. You see, my father always wanted a son, but all he got was me and my sister. I was determined be just as good as any son could be, and spent most of my life trying to prove it."

"And never succeeding."

"No, I didn't. I couldn't. But that never stopped me from trying. It took me a long time to realize it, but I finally did. Now I'm trying to learn to live my life for me."

"That's great. I'm so glad to hear that. It's about time you realized just how special you are."

Margaret flushed slightly at his words. The wind off the water whipped her hair from her face and sent goosebumps racing up her arms. She shivered slightly and Hawkeye cautiously put an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer with a contented sigh, and they walked down the beach silently for a while.

They were brought up sharply by the first few drops of rain spattering down on them. Within minutes the rain had settled into a steady downpour. Hawkeye grabbed Margaret's and they hurried up a nearby side street to Main Street, where they huddled under the hardware store's awning. She trembled with cold, and pushed her wet hair out of her eyes.

"We've got to get out of these wet clothes, and get you warm."

"Where are we? I don't know where my motel is from here."

"Never mind that. C'mon, my house isn't very far from here."

Hand in hand they headed in the direction of his house, staying under cover as much as possible. They dashed the last few blocks, dodging puddles, and ran up the steps of a blue-gray, 2 story Colonial house. He hustled her in the front door.

"This way," he led her up the stairs to a spare bedroom, "Wait here and I'll get you something you can change into."

Margaret looked around the snug, cheery room. The walls were pale green and there was a pretty patchwork quilt on the bed, which gave the room a nice, homey touch. She turned as Hawkeye reappeared in the doorway and handed her a large bundle.

"This ought to work for now. I'm gonna go change out of these wet things myself. I'll meet you down in the living room."

Margaret unrolled the bundle and there it was, amid the towels. Hawkeye's purple robe, the one he'd worn all through the war. She smiled at some of the memories it evoked. After a good rubbing with the towels, which left her skin glowing and her hair in disarray, she slipped on the robe. Picking up her wet things, she walked barefoot down the stairs and into the living room. She stopped to lok at the pictures of Hawkeye and his family on the wall. Everything about the house said 'Home' to her.

Hawkeye had stoked the fire in the fireplace and the flames danced merrily. She could hear him puttering in the kitchen, so she walked in that direction. He turned as she came onto the room.

"Why Margaret," he remarked, assuming the comical leer she'd seen thousands of times, "Seeing you in my robe is a dream come true!"

"Oh, Pierce," she answered in her best Major Houlihan tone, "Behave yourself!"

"Okay, okay! Here, give me your dress and I'll put it here with my stuff to dry. Coffee'll be ready in a minute."

"Thanks. This is a lovely house."

"I love this house. It's been in my family for generations. I can't really imagine living anywhere else. After we get warmed up, I'll give you the nickel tour."

"I'd like that."

"Why don't you go sit by the fire and I'll bring in our coffee when it's ready?"

Margaret went back into the living room and sat in front of the fire. Taking a comb from her purse, she began to put her hair in some kind of order.

"Here we are," Hawkeye came in with two steaming mugs.

Margaret put away her comb and gratefully accepted the coffee.

Hawkeye settled himself in front of the fire and turned to look at her;

"So tell me, Margaret, what have you been doing since the 4077th? You were the only one who didn't keep in touch."

"I haven't told you everything that happened to me after i got to Ft. Sam. I told you that my father moved there to be close to me, but I didn't tell you that I fell back into my old pattern of letting him run my life."

"Well, old habits die hard."

"But I let it go to far. He got me my promotion. Then..." she trailed off as her voice faltered.

"It's okay, Margaret, you can tell me. I'm not going to judge you."

"I...I got married again," she blurted out before she lost her nerve,"It was a horrible mistake. I didn't love Kevin, Kevin Delaney was his name, and Kevin didn't really love me. My father wanted it, so I did it. Kevin figured my father could help his Army career, so he did it. And it did help him. My father got him a promotion, too. I'm so ashamed of myself for letting it happen."

Her head dropped and tears slid down her cheeks. Hawkeye lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.

"It's okay. You made a mistake. It was a big one, I'll grant you, but it was only a mistake, and you've fixed it, haven't you?"

"Yes. I filed for divorce before I came here."

"Then all you need to do is learn from this mistake and never let it happen again."

"It can't. My father died two months ago."

"Margaret, I'm sorry. That had to be rough."

"Actually, all I felt was that for the first time in my life I was completely free."

"Yes, you are, and now you can live your life on your terms."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

Hawkeye got up to refill their mugs.

"So, you've obviously kept up. What's going on with the old 4077th gang? I never talked with any of them."

"I know. Sherm a little hurt by that at first."

"Sherm? Oh, you mean Colonel Potter!"

"No, I mean Sherm. He declares he's retired from the Army and refuses to answer to Colonel Potter any more."

"It'll be hard for me to call him anything else. I'm sorry I hurt him. I'd never have done that intentionally for all the world."

"It's okay. He understands. When I was out there a couple of years ago we talked about it and came to the conclusion that you'd get in touch when you were ready to."

"I'll have to call him soon. What about the others?"

"BJ and Peg are doing great. They're living in their house in Stinson Beach. Erin is pretty as a picture, the very image of her mother with long blonde hair and enormous blue eyes. Charles is still Chief of Thoracic Surgery at Mass General; he hasn't changed much. Klinger and Soon Li are in Toledo now. It took them almost a year to find her parents, but they both died not long after being reunited with their daughter. Klinger's opened up a dress shop and works part-time as an X-ray technician at the hospital. Father Mulcahy spent another couple of years in Korea working with the orphans, then came back to the States. He's in Philadelphia, working at a school for the deaf. Oh, and I got in touch with Trapper John, too. You wouldn't recognize him now. He's given up a lot of his crazy ways. He and his family are living in the Boston suburbs. He and Charles even know each other. Kellye's working at the hospital in Honolulu, and she had a boyfriend, that tough inspector nurse's aide. He looked her up after the war. And Radar is getting married! Her name is Patti Haven, and he met her in the MATS office when he was coming back from his last leave. They wrote to each other for over a year before she came to visit. He wanted to make sure the farm was doing well before she saw it. Park Sung turned out to be a godsend. He helped Radar turn the farm around and they're even showing a profit now."

"Wow, you really have kept up with everyone!"

"Wait, there's more. Sidney Freedman is practicing in New York City, and he got married. His wife's name is Lynn. Oh, and here's one you might not remember. Do you remember Jerry Nielsen?"

"The medic? The one who had temporary amnesia?"

"That's him. He spent a couple of months working with Sidney, then went back to the line.When he was discharged, I called in some favors, used some of the Eddie Hastings fund that I had saved just for this, and got him into medical school. Even Charles helped. He called an old schoolmate in Hartford and persuaded him to hire Jerry's mother to answer phones and take appointments in his office, so Jerry didn't have to worry about supporting her. Jerry's doing great. His medic training has been a big help and he's top of his class."

"Is there anyone you dpn't know about?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened to Scully. He could still be in Korea for all I know."

"Wherever he is, I'm sure he's doing fine. He could always take care of himself."

"I, uh, I even know some stuff about Frank Burns."

"Him? How could you know anything about him?"

"I have my ways. But the news isn't good. You remember how Frank never seemed to care much about his patients?"

"I remember he wasn't really as dedicated as you and the other doctors."

"Wel, he might not have cared much, but the VA did, especially after he lost three patients due to his carelessness."

"Dear God, what happened?"

"One patient, a nurse, died when her appendix burst and she developed peritonitis. Frank had diagnosed her as having severe menstrual cramps."

"I don't need to hear any more. So what happened to him?"

"They busted him, court-martialed him. There was even talk of revoking his license to practice medicine. On top of all that, his wife left him and took the kids. Seems she'd been having an affair and decided she liked the other guy better than Frank."

"I'd almost feel sorry for him if you hadn't told me about that poor nurse."

Their conversation was interrupted by the opening of the front door. Daniel Pierce walked in, shucking off his wet raincoat in the entryway.

"Dad," Hawkeye called, "Come meet my friend. Margaret Houlihan, this is my father, Daniel Pierce. Dad, this is the ex-Major Margaret Houlihan."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Dr. Pierce," Margaret was somewhat embarrassed to be caught wearing Hawkeye's robe, "Hawkeye talked about you all the time."

"Please, just call me Dan. I've heard quite a bit about you, as well."

"I ran into Margaret at the diner. She just got in last night. We went for a walk on the beach and got caught on the rain. We were closer to here than her motel, so I brought her here to dry off and get warm."

"Why is she staying at the motel when we have a perfectly good spare room?"

"Oh, sir, I wouldn't want to put you out," Margaret interrupted.

"Nonsense! We'd be delighted. Ben, why don't you drive her to the motel to collect her things? I'll start dinner while you do."

"Dinner!" Margaret gasped,"Is it that late already?"

"Yeah, we've talked the afternoon away. Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you to the motel so you can get your stuff and check out. Then you can follow me ba here in your own car."

Margaret went upstairs to get her clothes on, then joined joined Hawkeye in the car for the trip to the motel. She packed her things in her suitcase while Hawkeye settled her bill. When she came out of the room, Hawkeye was waiting.

"All set?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Well, follow me, an we'll get you settled back at the house"

A wonderful aroma met them as they walked through the door.

"Why don't you go talk to my dad while I take your stuff upstairs?"

Margaret made her way to the kitchen, where Daniel was stirring a steaming pot on the stove.

"It smells delicious. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, I have everything in hand. Dinner should be ready shortly."

"Hey Margaret, come look at this," Hawkeye called.

Margaret followed his voice to a small room off the living room. Hawkeye stood there holdong a framed picture out to her.

"I don't believe it!" she exclaimed"

The picture was a copy of the one they'd taken under the fake Fort Dix sign for BJ's 'reunion' party for their families.

"I guess I can give you the tour now. This is the library, for want of a better word. It used to be Dad's office before he moved into a building in town."

He led her through the kitchen into a large dining room.

"This is the real dining room, but we only use it when we have guests, which isn't often. Dad and I mostly eat at the table in the kitchen." "This is such a lovely home. It's Like the home I always dreamed of as a girl. It's permanent; it has roots. Most of the houses I lived in were small off-base houses that seemed very temporary."

"Dinner's ready!" Daniel called from the kitchen.

Margaret couldn't remember laughing so much during a meal before. Daniel told funny stories from Hawkeye's childhood, while she and hawkeye regaled Dniel with tales of the lunacy that had gone on at the 4077th. Margaret insisted in washing the dishes when dinner was over, then they moved into the living room, where the hilarity continued. At 11:00, Daniel reluctantly rose to his feet.

"This is wonderful, but I have some early appointments tomorrow, so I'd better head on up to bed. Margaret, it's a pleasure having you, and I hope you can stay a while."

"Thank you, Dr, Pierce, I've enjoyed myself."

"It's Dan and I'll see you in the morning."

As Daniel mounted the stairs, Hawkeye disappeared into the library. He returned carrying two glasses and a bittle of 12 year old scotch.

"I thought about using gin, but remembered you never cared for it, and I can't drink the good stuff any more. I can only drink gin if it tastes like lighter fluid."

He handed Margaret a glass and poured a small amount in each.

"A toast," Margaret said, "To old, very good friends."

They clinked glasses and each took a sip.

"I have a better one. Here's to Margaret Houlihan, and her new life as a civilian."

"Let's hope I can do it."

"You can do it. I have faith in you."

They touched glasses again and drank.

They spent another couple of hours catching up and then Hawkeye rose and stretched.

"Well, it's getting late and I'm sure you're getting tired. I guess we should head upstairs."

"I am kinda tired. It's been a long last few days."

Hawkeye put the Scotch up and took their glasses into the kitchen. He banked the fire for the night and they slowly climbed the stairs. At the door to her room, she turned to Hawkeye.

"Well, good night Margaret."

"Good night."

She impulsively reached up and kissed him on the cheek, then slipped into her room and closed the door. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she realized she'd never felt so at hime and at peace in her life. She enjoyed the feeling.


	5. Part 5

A Promise To An Old Friend

Part 5

Margaret awakened from one of the best night's sleep she could remember. Looking out the window, she saw that it was early, but sunrise was not far off. She dressed and slipped onto the hallway bathroom to wash up. Carrying her shoes in her hand, she tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked through the cupboards and found that for a bachelor residence they were surprisingly well stocked. She put a pot of coffee on and thought about surprising the Pierce men with breakfast. Suddenly she had an inspiration. Remembering Hawkeye during one of Clete Roberts' interviews with the 4077th saying he missed pancakes and the smell of bacon frying in the morning, she decided to make that.

She remembered that particular visit from Clete Roberts well. She'd hung around the Mess Tent, listening to what Hawkeye had to say until she realized that she would be interviewed as well.Then she'd rushed back to her tent to fix her hair and put on make-up. She thought hard about her near-obsession with make-up in those days. It seemed to her that the less she'd felt like a woman, due to Donald's constant infidelities, the more make-up she'd worn. When Scully came around, he'd made her feel more feminine, and her use of make-up declined. After her fling with Scully ended, her use of make-up temporarily increased. It was only after her trip to Tokyo to visit her father, with everything that had happened there, that she had started to truly develop a sense of her own self-worth and her use of make-up moderated. Now she wore little make-up and kept it natural looking.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Daniel coming into the kitchen.

"What is that wonderful aroma?" he asked.

"I thought I'd make breakfast," she answered, pouring him a cup of coffee, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all! You look good in my kitchen."

"She certainly does," Hawkeye walked into the kitchen, inhaling deeply, "What smells so delicious?"

"I made breakfast. Pancakes and bacon. I hope you like them. I seem to remember your telling Clete Roberts you missed them during one of his interviews at the camp."

"And you remembered that after all these years?"

She poured him a cup of coffee and they sat down to a pleasant meal. When they were done, Hawkeye washed dishes as Daniel and Margaret sipped second cups of coffee.

"Wow, Margaret," Hawkeye tossed over his shoulder, "Is there anything you can't do? You can cook, you can change a tire, you're a nurse, you can even salute. I'll bet you can do everything."

"Not hardly, " she laughed, "But I do enjoy cooking. I just never get a chance to do it much. Cooking for one person is no fun."

"I can imagine."

"Well," Daniel broke in, "What do you two have planned for today?"

"I have a couple of patients this morning, then I thought I'd show Margaret around our fair town. That should kill, what, about an hour or so?"

"I know Crabapple Cove isn't very big," Daniel chuckled, "But it's home, and I like it better than any big city I've been to."

"I think it's a beautiful little town," Margaret enthused, "I can see why it means so much to Hawkeye."

"Any other plans?"

"No, not really. I hadn't thought much about it. Anything in particular you want to do, Margaret?"

"It's your call. I have no idea what's even around here."

"I have a suggestion," Daniel offered, "The State Fair is happening in Augusta. Why don't you two drive there and enjoy it? I can take care of your patients while you're gone."

Hmm. Sounds like fun. Margaret?"

I've never been to a State Fair," Margaret admitted, "But isn't Augusta pretty far away?"

"No, it's only about two and a half hours away. We could drive there, check into a motel room, and spend a couple of days there."

"I think I'd like that."

"Okay. I'll get my patients out of the way, then show you around Crabapple Cove, then we can drive to Augusta."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Would you like me to pick you up at your office when you're through with your patients?

"That'd be great. It's right on Main Street. You can't miss it. say about noon?"

"I'll be there."

True to her word, promptly at noon, Margaret was waiting outside of the Pierce's medical office. Hawkeye suggested they leave the car there and they would walk around town. Margaret agreed and they started down Main Street. Hawkeye introduced her to so many people she had trouble remembering all the names. With a twinkle in his eye, he ushered her into the drug store soda fountain and ordered chocolate ice cream sodas for them both.

"This is so delicious it's almost sinful," Margaret exclaimed, "I've never had one of these before."

"I thought you might like it."

They walked around the town some more and even took another stroll on the beach. Then they made their way back to the car and drove to the Pierce house, where Hawkeye threw a few things into a suitcase and stowed it in the trunk of the car along with Margaret's. They stopped by the office to say goodbye to Daniel.

"Don't wait up for us!" Hawkeye called as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Since they were in no hurry, Hawkeye drove leisurely down some back roads towards Augusta, giving Margaret a chance to admire the scenery. The leaves were starting to turn; there were vivid splashes of scarlet, orange and gold everywhere. Margaret took it all in with delighted eyes.

"It's magnificent!" she breathed.

"Yeah, old Mother Nature really puts on a show this time of year, doesn't she?"

Soon enough they were pulling into Augusta. Following the signs, they found the fairgrounds, then tried to find a motel nearby. All the closest ones were filled so the ventured further until they came upon one called The Oakwood Motel. Hawkeye went into the office to see about vacancies, then came back to the car.

"So, what did they say?"

"There's a problem. They only have one room available. And the guy in there told me that pretty much all the motels within ten miles of the fairgrounds are booked solid. So I guess we'll have to look a little further out to find one that has two rooms."

"Wait. What is the room here like?"

"It's a double. Has two beds."

"Well, I guess we could share the room. It's only going to be for a couple of nights. I think it'll be okay."

"I don't know if I can trust you in the same room with me. You might try to get friendly with me and then what can I do? You outrank me!"

Margaret rolled her eyes.

"But, seriously. I'll have to register us as married. Seems this is a family motel and they have a policy against renting rooms to unmarried couples."

"It's all right. It's only a little white lie. It won't hurt anybody."

He went back into the office and came back several minutes later with the key. Their room was at the far end of the motel. Hawkeye parked in front of it and handed Margaret the key.

"Why don't you go unlock the door while I get our suitcases."

Margaret unlocked the door and switched on the light. It was a small room with two beds covered with rusty brown spreads. Brown floral chintz curtains hung at the windows. It wasn't a very pretty room, but it would do.

"Well, it isn't much, but it beats an olive drab tent, doesn't it?" Hawkeye joked.

"I think we can honestly say we've slept in worse places."

"Why don't I put these down and we go get a bite to eat?"

"Great, I'm starving. Just give me a minute to freshen up."

"I saw a little place about half a block down. If you're up for it, we can walk there."

"That sounds fine to me."

Ten minutes later they were walking down the street. The restaurant was a small Italian place, dimly lit and inviting. Hawkeye ordered chicken cacciatore, while Margaret had veal parmigiana. They ordered a bottle of wine with their dinner.

"Mmm, this is delicious. Much better than anything that came out of the Mess Tent. Want to try a bite?"

"Sure. Oh, that is good. Try a bite of mine."

They lingered over dinner, ordering a second bottle of wine. When they left, they were both a little tipsy and acted silly on the walk back to the motel. Laughing, Margaret fumbled trying to get the key in the lock. On the third try she finally made it and the door swung open. They stumbled in, still giggling, and Hawkeye fell on the bed. Margaret sat heavily on her bed and reached to pull her suitcase up beside her. She accidentally hit the latch, spilling half the contents onto the bed and floor.

"Ooops!" she slid off the bed to pick up her things, stuffing them back into her suitcase. She pulled out her pajamas and robe and staggered slightly as she made her way to the bathroom, "I'm just gonna grab a quick shower."

"Need a lifeguard? I'd be happy to help wash your back."

"No, thanks. I think I can manage."

When she came out of the bathroom her hair hung in a damp curtain around her shoulders. As she put that day's clothes into her suitcase then closed it and moved it off the bed, Hawkeye passed her on his way to the bathroom. He came out a short while later in a T-shirt and plaid flannel pajama bottoms, having taken a brief shower himself. Margaret slipped off her robe and slid under the covers. Hawkeye put his used clothes away and climbed into his bed after switching off the light. They lay there quietly in the darkness until hawkeye heard a scrambling noise from Margaret's bed.

"Hawkeye, are you asleep?"

He turned to answer and got a face full of pillow.

"Oh, you little..." and the pillow fight was on. They pelted each other, laughing hysterically.

"These pillows hold together better than Army pillows!" Hawkeye managed to get out while ducking a wild swing from Margaret. He aimed a blow at her head as she smacked him across his legs, causing them both to stumble. Margaret fell beck onto the bed and Hawkeye fell partly atop her.They lay like that for a few moments, staring at each other, until Hawkeye bent his head and kissed her tenatively. When she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss. Margaret returned the kiss, her arms creeping up around his neck. Passion ignited as he held her head and she twined her fingers in his hair. Their tongues met and danced as their bodies strained ever closer together. Hawkeye slid a hand down and began plucking open the buttons of her pajama top. Margaret sighed into his mouth as his hand found her breast.

The sound of a car door slamming outside their room interrupted the moment and they pulled back as if just realizing whay they were doing. They sorted hands and lips apart. Hawkeye rolled off Margaret and stood up. He looked about to say something, then bent and retrieved his pillow as he went back to his bed. With shaking fingers, Margaret re-buttoned her top. She picked up her pillow from the floor and scooted under the covers. Saying good night rather stiltedly, they turned their backs to each other, but remained vividly aware of the person in the opposite bed.

Hawkeye awoke from a restless sleep, broken by dreams of what had transpired. He'd always known that there was something different about his relationship with Margaret, but the passion that had suddenly erupted between them had surprised him. He didn't discount the night they'd spent in the hut in Korea, but he'd always chalked it up to the fear of imminent death and the desire to feel alive until the end. But last night was different. There had been no threat of death. Despite the wine they'd had, it wasn't a drunken thing. Could there be more than friendship in his feelings for Margaret? Pondering this, he went into the bathroom to wash up, shave and dress for the day. When he came out, Margaret was up and had her clothes ready. She slipped silently into the bathroom, her cheeks blooming with color. She was more composed when she came out, having told herself it was only the wine that had made them act as they had.

"Well, uh, you ready to go get some breakfast before we go to the Fair?" he asked.

"Sure," she mumbled.

They drove in the direction of the fairgrounds until they saw a small diner.

" You might not want to eat to much here. I'm sure there will be plenty to eat at the Fair," he advised.

They both ordered coffee and toast. Finishing quickly, they paid their check and drove the rest of the way to the fair. As Hawkeye paid their admission, they were bombarded with sights, scents and sounds. The crowds were already heavy, so Hawkeye took Margaret's hand to avoid becoming separated in the crush of people. They walked along like that, taking in the sights, until they rounded a corner and were hit by a blast of cold wind that left Margaret shivering. She wore only a cardigan over her short sleeved dress and was unprepared for the chill.

"Whoa," Hawkeye stopped and put his arm around Margaret, pulling her close to his warmth, "I didn't expect it to be so cool."

She slid her arm around his back, gratefully accepting the body heat he was sharing with her.

"I'm sure it will warm up as the day goes on. It's only 10 in the morning," she replied.

They walked onto a building displaying handicrafts such as quilts, crocheted afghans, knitted baby clothes and hand woven blankets. In the next building, competitions were being held for jams and jellies, pickles, mincemeat, and other homemade concoctions. As they passed out of the building, they found themselves on the main midway.

"Would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! It looks like fun!" she smiled.

They bought their tickets and waited for the ride to stop. When it did, they were motioned into an empty seat. As the ride workers secured the bar in front of them, Margaret slid across the seat to press against Hawkeye, and he put an arm around her shoulders. He chuckled when Margaret gasped as the ride lurched into motion. She clutched him tightly as the ride soared higher and higher until it suddenly dipped downward again. Over and under they whirled until the ride slowed and came to a stop. They were near the top, and could look out over the fairgrounds from the vantage point. Slowly, one car at a time, the ride emptied. As they got off, Hawkeye took Margaret's hand and pulled her toward the Tilt-A-Whirl ride. They were barely seated when the ride started up. It spun them around dizzily. Hawkeye tried to brace them in one corner with his longer legs, but the speed of the ride prevented it and they slid about the car, colliding with each other and the car's walls. As the car came to a halt, they disentangled from each other and climbed out on shaky legs.

"Oh!" Margaret cried, "Let's go on that one!"

They hurried onto a ride called the Scrambler. Hawkeye watched Margaret closely. He enjoyed seeing her like this. He believed he was catching glimpses of the girl Margaret could have been growing up had she and her father let her.

As they were locked into the car, they snuggled together comfortably. The ride spun to life, whirling their car so close the other cars that a crash seemed inevitable, then pulling them back at the last moment. They were laughing like children when the got off the ride. Hawkeye looked around, then turned to her, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Dare you to go on the roller coaster."

"You're on!"

They were seated in the first car of a chain. Margaret gripped the rail on front of them as the ride jerked into motion, making its' way to the top of the first hill. A squeal ending in a laugh was torn from her lips as they soared down the first hill, then flew up the second, higher hill. She giggled uncontrollably as it careened down the second drop, then went through a series of curves ending in a plunge into a long, darkened tunnel. When the ride ended Hawkeye grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, let's go get a hot dog."

They found a little food booth and Margaret sat at a tiny table while Hawkeye got their food. He devoured two hot dogs to her one. As she finished hers and took a sip of Coke she noticed he'd gotten mustard on his cheek. Reaching over, she gently wiped it away with a napkin. He grinned, then palyfully wiped her mouth with a napkin. As they left, she pulled him into a secluded area. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a brief, hard kiss.

"Thank you for this day," she whispered, eyes shining.

They walked on, wrapped in each other's arms. At a ring toss game, Hawkeye won her a small stuffed teddy bear. At another game, he knocked over a stack of bottles to win her a porcelain doll. They shared a spool of cotton candy. As Margaret was taking a bite, some of the sticky stuff clung to her lips. Hawkeye bent down and kissed her, licking away the extra. She responded to the kiss, pressing against him. As they broke apart she looked up at him, a hot glow in her eyes.

"Let's go have some more fun, then we can go back to our room," she whispered huskily.

As they finished the cotton candy, he pulled her towards another ride. This one had narrow, airplane shaped cars, making it necessary for Margaret to sit in front of him. He sat at the back of the car, then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him. She turned to look into his smiling eyes and gave him a quick kiss. The car raised and whirled around, but they hardly noticed, just enjoying the feeling of being close to one another. When it was over, they walked on hand in hand, grinning like teenagers, until they came to a haunted house ride. They rushed up the walkway and climbed into the car. As it entered the ride, they were surrounded by darkness. Unthinkingly, their arms and lips came together. Tongues darted into each other's mouth. Hands moved about, feeling the other's nearness. A gasp slipped from Margaret as Hawkeye's lips burned a trail down her neck to the base of her throat. One of her hands moved inexorably toward her breatst until a flash of brightness warned them the ride was ending. With a sharp, passionate kiss they slid apart as the came out into the sunlight.

"Let's go back to our room," she whispered breathlessly, "We can come back here tomorrow."

They hurried through the crowd to their car. As Hawkeye started the engine, Margaret slid across the seat to press against him. The sun was already setting as they reached their room. They were in each other's arms as Hawkeye took the key from her and unlocked the door. Without breaking their kiss, they stumbled through the door and he nudged it closed with his foot. He reached back with one hand and locked the door. They stood there, kissing, until Hawkeye slipped the cardigan from her shoulders and down her arms. He reached up ans slowly unzipped her dress. Suddenly she broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Wait. I have something I want to do and you need to close the curtains."

As she turned to take something from her suitcase, he moved to pull the curtains to. She slipped into the bathroom and he removed his jacket, then sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes. Deciding the overhead light was too bright for romance, he switched on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in soft light. He heard her coming out of the bathroom and turned.

"Wow" was all he managed to get out.

She stood there in a lavender silk negligee with a matching sheer robe over it.

"Margaret, you're stunning."

Margaret moved into his arms, wrapping her won around his neck. They stood pressed together for a few moments, then he bent his head and they kissed softly. The fires between them flared up instantly, and the kiss deepened. He gently removed her arms from about his neck, pushing them down to her sides, then slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders. Slowly, caressingly, he slipped her robe off and tossed it towards her bed. Her hands came up to unbutton his shirt and pull it free from his pants. She pushed it off his shoulders and he let his arms dangle till it fell off. She raised on tiptoe and fitted herself closely to him as he sought her lips again. Still holding each other, they moved over and lay on the bed. Despite their earlier haste, they were slower and more deliberate now, as if realizing they were about to pass a point of no return in their relationship and were giving the other the chance to back out. When neither made a move to end it, desire mounted. Clothing seemed to disappear amid a hail of kisses and touches. Whimpers and moans escaped Margaret's lips as Hawkeye sought out her most sensitive places. Their bodies merged, blended, became one as they clung to each other in mutual need. Sensations built, grew stronger. Pleasure coursed through them, sending them soaring higher and higher until it sent them hurtling over the precipice. Slowly coming back to reality, he rolled off her but refused to let go of her. She reached up and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"We should have done this a long time ago," she murmured, nibbling at his lips.

"You know, we're going to have to do the haunted house ride again tomorrow," he joked, his hands roaming over and caressing her breasts, "I missed the whole thing because of you."

"Complaining?" she rolled on top of him.

"Not in the least," his mouth captured a nipple.

She gasped and arched into him. His hands slid down her back to her butt. Grasping it, he lifted her, positioned her and slid her down onto him.

"Ready for more?" he nibbled and sucked on her nipples.

"Oh, yes," she sighed, rocking her pelvis languidly and nipping at his chest. Soon their pace quickened and they strained together until ecstasy exploded over them. Margaret collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily from the intensity of her orgasm. Sliding off his sweat-soaked body, she settled herself beside him. One hand came up to trace patterns in the perspiration on his chest.

"We really need to shower off all this sweat."

"Sounds good to me."

Taking her hand, he led her into the bathroom. Adjusting the taps till the water was just right, he helped her into the shower, then stepped in himself. She picked up the soap and began lathering his chest and arms. Then she bent down and soaped his legs. Moving the soap higher, she began to wash his penis with slow, deliberate strokes. Straightening, she pressed herself against him as she reached around to lather his back and butt. After soaping it a few minutes, she reached down and gave his penis a few extra strokes. He groaned and took the soap from her, spreading lather over her breasts, gently rubbing the soap over each sensitized peak until she was mewling in excitement. He moved lower, massaging the lather into her belly before moving even lower. He knelt down and ran the soap up her legs. His hand slip between her legs and she moaned as he rubbed it back and forth. He slowly slithered back up, making sure that they never stopped touching. Slipping his arm around her waist, he languidly her backside. His lips met hers as he pulled her further under the shower spray. They rubbed against each other sensuously as they rinsed the soap from their bodies. When the last of the white foam swirled down the drain, he shut the shower off and stepped out. He helped her out of the shower, then with a towel began to dry her off, paying special attention to her breasts and between her legs. She grabbed another towel and started drying him, rubbing his chest and massaging his penis. The eroticism overwhelmed them, and they almost ran into the bedroom and fell upon the bed. Without preliminaries, he lifted her hips and thrust into her. She surged against him as they clung together in mindless, growing need, until, with one final thrust, she came. Her ecstatic cries were muffled by his lips and she swallowed his matching cries, as they slowly settled back to normalcy. After a few moments, they slipped under the covers and snuggled tightly together.

"I guess we kinda wasted that shower," she mused.

"Well, then, we'll just have to take another in the morning," he mumbled, one hand playing with her breasts and he nibbled at her earlobe, "Think you can sleep now?"

"Oh, yes, I'm exhausted."

She turned slightly to give him a passionate kiss good night, then lay down and cuddled back against him. Within minutes, they both drifted off into a sated, dreamless sleep, still clasped in each other's arms.


End file.
